Winter Phoenix
by changeofheart505
Summary: Aster is forced to retire from the pro leagues. Jack, her cousin, suggests they reopen her mother's bakery. Aster agrees, and they name the bakery "Winter Phoenix." They become a hit, but when familiar faces show up, will they accept everything that had happened and forgive and forget? Or will they only trust each other until the day comes someone else earns it? Genderbending.
1. Chapter 1

Winter Phoenix

**Kura: My seconds YGOGXxRotG fic. Jack and Aster are cousins. Why? Because I can see them as cousins. **

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 1

"So...they fired you, and it wasn't really your fault? And it was over some card?" Jack asked her cousin. Aster sighed and nodded. She hated Mike. She hated Chazz. She hated everyone who had hurt her.

"Now what?" She sighed, "I don't want you back on the streets..."

For a long tike, Jack had lived in the streets of Burgess, Pennsylvania. She had only just found out she and Aster were related. And now this...

"Mother's Bakery!" Jack said all of a sudden, "We'll take over, turn it around and have a place to live and make money too!"

"One thing. The only way to get money for that is..." Jack looked at her expectantly, "by stealing what I have left... which is just enough for that to happen. I'm just glad I gave those kids something before this happened." Jack smiled and got up. Her white hair fell to her shoulders. She put on her favorite blue hoodie and followed Aster out of their old home. They wouldn't be missed. And they would forget, or at least, try to forget, their lives in Domino City and the Pro leagues.

* * *

"This is it..." Jack muttered, looking at the abandoned building. It looked terrible. She and Aster shared a look and got to work. This was gonna take a while.

**Kura: I hope you guys like this story. **

**Sakura: Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Winter Phoenix

**Kura: New chapter. I decided to let Jack keep her powers! I dunno if I mentioned itast chapter, so...if I didn't, know ya know! **

**Sakura: We hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2

"It took a while," Aster sighed as she wiped her brow, "but we did it." Jack nodded and looked around. The building was repainted a navy blue with white shutters and doors. The roof was black and the windows were bullet proof.

"It's missing something... I got it!" Jack looked around and touched their sign. The words immediatly frosted over, giving them a glimmering look. Aster smiled gently at her cousin's gift. Jack had the powers of winter in her. Aster knew she had to be protected, but knew it was impossible to hide her powers, so she just had to be careful. Jack walked over to her and both smiled. Tomorrow, they would open Winter Phoenix.

* * *

"I am Yukari Emeralds, reporting in Burgess, Pennsylvania. I am standing in front of Winter Phoenix. The owners of this small, yet very popular, bakery are none other than Aster Phoenix and Jacyn Overland Frost. The two cousins will be interviewed later tonight."

* * *

Aster smiled as she placed a few pastries on a serving platter and skated back outside. She wasn't wearing her old suit. That was the old her. Now she wore short jean shorts with silver stockings, a black tank top withba gray and blue cropped hoodie. Her silver hair was cut into a more feminine wore leather biker gloves and a silver chain with a phoenix charm.

"Ooohh, Aster!" Yukari hurried over to her as she was giving out the treats she had to children, "A word, of you may."

Aster shrugged, "Shoot."

Yukari smiled and looked at Aster.

"First off, I see you made a sudden change in your fashion. Why?"

"Keeping my old style means keeping the past. And most of that ended up being a lie. I gave it up."

"Uh-huh, and the bakery?"

"My cousin's idea. It belonged to her mother before she passed away. We're a year apart and our birthdays are separated by a day in between them."

"These are delicious!" Yukari sighed in content as she continued to eat her cupcake.

Aster smiled, "Thanks. We made everything from scratch."

Yukari nodded, "And...Jack?"

Aster smiled as she saw her cousin stand on a chair, holding a long loaf of French bread, and pretended to use it like a sword to dub some random guy as a knight, getting everyone to laugh.

"She's always been there, even when we we weren't together. I'm glad to own this with her..."

Aster sighed as she skated back inside. Yukari smiled and walked over to Jack.

"So... Jack?" Yukari said. Jack turned to her and nodded.

"Yep. That's me."

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure!"

**Kura: Jack's interview will come next chapter. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Winter Phoenix

**Kura: New chapter. **

**Sakura: Hope you like it.**

Chapter 3

"So, Jack?" Yukari asked as she tapped the white haired girl om her shoulder.

Jack turned and faced her with a smile, "Yeah?"

"What is your reaction to this crowd. This is your grand opening day, and already, you have so many custamurs."

"I love it. I never liked being alone, and I love company, especially children's."

"And, is there a reason as to why, you, wanted this?"

Jack's eyes softened as she gestured to people around her, "Look at them. Total strangers, talking and getting along. There are people hear talking to others they probably never met or haven't seen in a while. And just look at their faces!" Yukari did and took notice of one thing; They were all smiling.

Yukari smiled. "And...what about the recipe?"

"Secret!"

"I thought so...do you have any idea where else this will get you?"

"So far? It got us where we wanted. Now, if I may, I have more people to knight." With that, Jack grabbed another french bread loaf, and began going around knighting more people.

Yukari chuckled, "Winter Phoenix is the place for fun and relaxation. Come on down for great pastries, stories and performances. This is Yukari Emeralds, signing off."

* * *

Aster smiled as everyone left. Their grand opening had been a success. They were on the freakin' news for crying out loud!

"Aster?" Jack walked over to her older cousin.

"What is it, Jack?" Aster replied as she slipped her feet out of her skates.

"I...I want to practice...using my powers..."

Aster smiled gently and took a hold of Jack's hand. Smiling, the two cousins headed for the woods behind their new home. It was their property anyways. They ran deep into the woods, finally stopping at a frozen lake. Jack's lake as they had dubbed it when they had first learned of Jack's powers.

"Come on, we can work here."

It also seemed winter magic ran in their family. It was rare, but throughout time, their family had ancestors born with winter powers. They were born with blue or purple eyes of any shade, and silver, white or pale blond hair. They were all born in winter months. Jack smiled and slowly made her way to the center of her lake. Aster followed her.

"Okay, now, let's start with a few simple snow flurries." Aster said. She flicked her hand in a circular motion, small twirls of snow appearing as she did. Jack nodded and copied the motion. She smiled when she saw the snow twirling in her palm. Aster nodded and did the same motion with her other hand, Jack tried to do it with both hands, but it took a while for her to get it right. Aster nodded and spun her hands in a barrel roll. Jack smiled as snow spun rapidly from her cousins hands before she flung her hands up and the snowflakes fell to the ground. Jack held her breath as she copied the movement. Her face lit up when she saw the snowflakes spiral rapidly. She threw her hands up. The snowflakes, however, hit a cloud, and a slow snowfall began.

"Whoops..." Jack muttered sheepisly as Aster laughed. "That's okay, it happened to me plenty of times." Jack smiled and the two cousins made their way back to their home.

**Kura: So, yeah, I gave Aster winter powers as well. I thought it would make a good family secret. I might add Merida, Punzie, and Hiccup. A few references to Elsa and Anna will be made in future chapters. **

**Sakura: Review.**


End file.
